Rain in yours eyes
by Shirayuki san
Summary: Il pleuvait le jour où pour la première fois j'ai contemplé ton regard. Il pleuvait dans ton regard comme aux alentours. C'est pour cela que j'ai voulu te libérer. Mais cela na pas marché.. Mais à présent que nos destinées sont liées malgré tout, ce n'est pas pas pour autant que je vais t'abandonner... KomuixReever, BakxOc


**Hello ^^ Voici le prologue d'une fic qui pour une fois ne joue pas sur l'absence de Komui (ou à très court terme) ENFIN ! Pas de violence poussée comme dans Memories mais pouvoirs paranormaux, du pyscho un peu, quelques traumas néanmoins pas trop horribles cependant, du KomuixReever et du OC x Bak et quelques OC (on ne change pas les auteurs d XD) Voilà (et enfin un prologue TRES court miracle décidément, ce chapitre est le chapitre du miracle XD )**

**En espérant qu'il vous plaise et bonne lecture ^^**

**Je ne suis pas payée pour écrire, tout est à Hoshino sensei mis à part Elyon, les Ravensfate et les Svetlana (la mère de Reever est.. à Hoshino et moi probablement XD parce que sinon il n'existerait pas...XD) Voilà ^^**

Rain in yours eyes

Prologue : Quand je t'ai protégé

Elle effleura de ses lèvres le front de l'enfant. Comme lui demandant pardon pour l'avoir éveillé en un monde qui n'aurait de cesse de vouloir sa vie et sa liberté. Elle lui demandait pardon d'avoir trop aimé cet homme pour lui donner à nouveau son corps et son cœur que déjà son seigneur avait emmené au loin d'elle, comme toujours. Comme toujours depuis qu'elle avait fui les Ravensfate, qu'elle l'avait rencontré, aimé, épousé une première fois, et qu'était né son premier enfant, un garçon dont elle était fière au plus haut point. Et qui ne portait pas en son front la marque de son infamie. Pas comme elle, elle qui avait hérité, elle le sentait alors qu'elle avait à peine quelques jours de son héritage de Svetlana. Un garçon qu'elle tenait à l'isolation depuis plusieurs jours malgré lui, lui qui aurait voulu pouvoir contempler le doux visage de l'enfant, ses yeux d'un bleu scintillant qu'elle tenait d'elle et qu'il arborait aussi, malgré elle, incertaine de leur avenir à présent. Car elle savait, oui elle savait à présent, qu'ils ne seraient plus jamais en sécurité. Qu'ils sauraient qu'elle était née et feraient tout pour leur arracher cette liberté qu'elle avait gagné si durement. Elle savait qu'elle devait fuir. Se cacher. Loin, très loin, avant qu'ils ne sentissent son pouvoir en ce monde. Cela aurait de toute manière tôt fait d'arriver, mais tout ce qu'elle pouvait était retarder l'échéance. Et pouvait-elle entraîner en leur chute son fils unique qui lui n'arborait rien de ce pouvoir maudit mais portait en lui les traces d'un pouvoir plus ancien encore, bien moins impressionnant que le leur, fondé sur son âme d'une bonté et d'une douceur sans nom mais qui entraînerait leur convoitise s'il le savait en ce monde ?

Elle soupira. Elle ne pouvait pas imposer cela à cet enfant qui avait grandi dans le soleil et la liberté, s'était désaltéré de sourires et de douceur de l'air. Même par amour pour lui. Elle devait le laisser prendre son envol le plus loin possible. Mais l'abandonner ? Son cœur se serra de douleur à cette pensée au moment où les yeux de l'enfant s'ouvrirent étonnés sur le monde alentour comme ne s'attendant pas à trouver celui-ci si près comme les pétales d'une rose finement ouvragée. A sa vue elle eut un sourire douloureux en effleurant la joue de l'enfant :

« Quelle triste vision ma puce que ta première vision soit ta mère souffrant.. J'aimerais tellement que tu ne puisses jamais souffrir, Dieu m'en ait témoin...

Sa voix se brisa à ses mots alors que les larmes vinrent brouiller sa vision en se rappelant tous les terribles moments qu'elle avait connu et qu'elle connaîtrait aussi pour être l'héritière de son sang...Et dont elle ne pourrait pas la sauver...Malgré toute sa volonté pour avoir été une traître,et avoir transmis ce don maudit à sa fille...

-Elle ne souffrira pas. Parce que nous serons là pour veiller sur elle »

Cette voix... Elle sursauta, redressa son regard empli de larmes pour rencontrer le doux sourire de son fils, ses yeux bleus si semblables à ceux de sa sœur et ses cheveux dorés comme les blés qu'il arborait d'elle et qui avait visiblement désobéi pour la rejoindre. Et qui avait des mots d'une innocence tout à fait normale pour un enfant de dix ans qui ne pouvait s'imaginer à quel point la situation était à l'opposé d'une telle enfant qui voyait sa mère comme une reine d'une puissance sans nom qui pourrait protéger ses enfants sans faillir, là où elle se préparait avec horreur à délaisser son aîné pour le sauver. Mais pourtant ces simples mots réveillaient en elle l'espoir qu'une telle chose soit possible bien qu'elle le sut impossible. C'était là toute la force de son aîné, rendre possible par sa douceur l'impossible, donner envie de croire au monde entier plutôt qu'à l'impossible de toute chose. Elle ne put retenir un sourire à ses lèvres alors que son fils semblait se rendre compte qu'il ne devrait pas être ici car prenant un air contrit de petit garçon en faute, le regard fuyant qui le rendait plus adorable que tout à ses yeux de mère voyant toujours ses enfants comme une fleur de l'Eden alors qu'il s'exclamait :

« Désolé, maman, tu m'as interdit de venir ici mais.. Je voulais...

-Tu peux la contempler si tu veux, Reever.. Après tout il s'agit de ta sœur... » Sourit t-elle doucement face à l'embarras de son fils qu'elle voulait soigner. Elle qui savait qu'elle allait devoir l'en séparer et qui face à l'innocence brillant en son regard qu'ils auraient tôt fait de tuer, cette douce innocence et naïveté qui comme un grand frère normal pensait qu'il pourrait protéger sa sœur contre des ennemis qu'il ne pouvait savoir immenses et bien plus puissants que des brutes épaisses et que son don lui attirerait aussi, se rappelait avec vivacité de quoi elle devait le sauver malgré les croyances que voulait ressusciter son aîné par ses doux mots.

Elle vit le sursaut de surprise de son fils, aisément compréhensible face au refus qu'elle lui avait opposé ces trois derniers jours. Mais il ne pouvait savoir que la situation avait changé considérablement et que si elle l'avait isolé tout ce temps était pour s'interroger encore sur son avenir, parce qu'elle ignorait encore si l'enfant avait hérité de sa nature de Svetlana où si elle y avait échappé comme lui lui avait échappé. Et comme un enfant aussi mature qu'il était souvent comme si il avait déjà vécu longtemps,elle le vit se reprendre, esquisser un sourire, s'approcher doucement du berceau et se pencher sur l'enfant, pour la contempler de l'azur de ces yeux comme l'enfançon le contemplait des siens. Avant que le minuscule visage de l'enfant se fendit d'un sourire, comme sachant qu'elle contemple là son grand frère et qu'elle l'aimait déjà sentant son cœur pur à travers son regard, tendant doucement ses minuscules paumes de main vers le garçon en face d'elle comme en supplication de la sauver de ce destin de misère auquel elle l'avait condamné. Mais il ne pouvait rien pour elle, elle le savait... Elle détourna avec douleur son regard, ne pouvant supporter cette vision dont elle ne pouvait que ressentir l'ironie cruelle jusqu'au plus profond de son âme comme un poignard qui lui faisait verser un sang toujours plus sombre la faisant agoniser avec une lenteur qui s'alanguissait plus encore en les regardant.

Et subitement un gazouillement se fit entendre, lui faisant ramener son regard sur son fils qui avait soulevé l'enfant dans ses bras et le tenait contre lui comme l'on tenait un enfant presque naturellement, comme si d'instinct il avait su comment porter une si jeune enfant qui d'ailleurs le regardait avec ce regard de pur adoration qu'il lui adressait lui-même en caressant le sommet de sa tête avec dévotion et en murmurant comme pour lui-même en souriant doucement de cet air voulu apaisant et affectueux d'un proche envers sa famille :

« Bienvenue en ce monde, petit princesse.. Tu verras c'est un beau monde.. Et si jamais tu en doutes je serais là pour te le montrer...Je te le promets.. »

Elle ne put que porter la main sa bouche, muette et pétrifiée devant d'émotions, devant le saisissement de la scène, l'affection qui déjà régnait entre ses enfants,une harmonie qui aurait régné entre deux enfants se connaissant depuis longtemps, comme si leurs âmes se connaissaient depuis bien plus longtemps et se retrouvaient en ce monde. Et son cœur face à cette scène se demanda comment pourrait-il séparer ses deux enfants qui semblaient tant avoir besoin l'un de l'autre, à la manière dont il semblaient heureux de se rencontrer et l'air tranquilles dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Face aux yeux qui d'un côté et de l'autre s'étaient fermés alors que doucement Reever berçait l'enfant contre lui comme si il avait oublié le monde alentour, comme si toute sa vie il avait tenu contre lui des enfants en bas âge.

Mais à peine cette pensée avait-elle traversé son esprit,qu'il rouvrit les yeux, avec un air embarrassé se tournant vers lui en s'exclamant :

« Pardon maman, tu voulais peut être la prendre contre toi.. C'est juste qu'elle est tellement jolie...J'ai pas vraiment pu résister à cette tite fille qui me tendait les bras comme si elle voulait que je la prenne dans mes bras, avec dans son regard la volonté que je sois cette seule personne à la prendre en mes bras...Même si je sais que c'est irréel...

Elle sourit doucement en retour ce à ces mots empreints d'une gêne qui n'a pas sa place, un doute qu'il ne devrait pas avoir. Elle s'approcha doucement de lui, ébouriffant doucement ses cheveux plus qu'ils n'étaient déjà encore et murmura doucement en plaquant sa main contre son cœur :

-Je vais te révéler un secret, Reever.. Bien souvent le sentiment est la réalité même. Grave cette leçon en ton cœur à jamais. Ne laisse pas les autres te faire croire que ton sentiment est forcement toujours erroné. Car il sera toujours réel ici.

-Qui te l' a appris à toi maman ? » Demanda Reever sa voix emplie de curiosité après avoir acquiescé silencieusement, acceptait sans mot la leçon qu'elle lui donnait en enfant curieux et ravi d'apprendre qu'il était. Elle sourit plus encore avant de s'exclamer, effleurant à son tour la tête de son autre enfant et son duvet laissant paraître une couleur qui assurément ne serait pas ce blond que tout deux arboraient, laissant transparaître son affection déjà profonde pour l'enfant qui avait vécu neuf mois en elle :

« Un petit garçon très jeune. Qui m'a permis de prendre mon envol et de vivre heureuse.

Elle revit l'espace d'un instant briller encore au loin ses cheveux dorés, entendit encore un instant sa voix en ses oreilles. Qu'était-il devenu ? Elle n'avait aucun moyen de le savoir qui ne la mettrait en danger elle et ses enfants. Elle espérait juste qu'il était heureux là où il était. C'était là tout ce qu'elle pouvait.

Et elle vit l'air surpris de son fils à l'entente de ces faits,qu'un adulte puisse encore apprendre d'un enfant. Lui qui voyait les adultes comme ayant tout en eux, n'ayant plus rien à apprendre du monde alentour, alors qu'en réalité bien souvent les enfants aidaient les adultes à revenir à l'essentiel de par leur vision pure et dépourvue de toutes les artifices qu'un adulte apprenait à voir comme son réel. Dont les mots simples et doux pouvaient redonner à l'espoir des couleurs que le monde avait effacé des cœurs. Comme les sien le tentaient et comme une partie de son cœur acceptait l'offrande, se raccrochant au moindre fil d'araignée qui l'empêcherait de les séparer, invoquant en son âme le fait qu'ils semblaient tant avoir besoin l'un de l'autre, que leur avenir ne serait mauvais ni à l'un ni à l'autre si ils pouvaient se voir sans cesse. Pourtant elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait lui demander de tout abandonner pour les suivre dans une fuite quid e toute manière aboutirait à l'échec et qui le mènerait à être réduit comme elles à... Elle refusait d'y penser. Mais elle devait se rappeler de ce fait, le graver dans son cœur au delà de tout ce qu'elle ressentait, le crime que ce serait de les séparer, le destin qu'elle condamnerait, de l'envie de son fils de la protéger qu'il ne pourrait réussir et juste réussir à se condamner à sombrer dans les ténèbres avec sa famille. Mais elle choisit de sourire préférant masquer en elle ses doutes et ses angoisses, sa décision qui prenait de plus en plus de place en son cœur et qu'elle savait irréversible ainsi que la douleur et l'incompréhension qu'elle amènerait en son cœur puisque résolue à lui épargner de connaître de tels tracas d'autant que refusant de ternir leur rencontra par de telles choses, qu'il puisse croire qu'elle ne l'aimait plus, ce qui était si faux.

Et d'ailleurs, elle allait lui donner une preuve ultime d'amour puisqu'il lui en donnait la possibilité, lui laisser la possibilité de croire encore en son affection, de croire au salut qu'il pourrait peut être lui apporter en laissant en elle une trace de ce grand frère dont elle allait devoir la séparer, tout en lui montrant toute la confiance qu'elle avait envers lui en remettant le destin de son enfant entre ses mains pour ce qui entraînerait le reste de sa vie.. Elle enlaça doucement son garçon contre elle, le serrant doucement contre lui avec toute l'affection qu'elle éprouvait à son égard, à son petit garçon dont elle était si fière, dont elle ne regrettait pas un seul des jours passés avec celui-ci et qu'elle allait devoir abandonner sans se retourner pour lui laisser une chance de s'en sortir. L'image d'une famille heureuse et qui s'aimait au milieu d'une crise que personne ne pouvait sentir dans la manière douce et tendre de se presser les uns contre les autres, la mère et les deux enfants unis en une étreinte désespérée en réalité. Son fils sourit doucement légèrement surpris devant sa réaction mais se laissa faire. Et doucement elle murmura :

« Est ce que tu aurais une idée de comment nous pourrions appeler cette petit princesse, Reever ?Je n'arrive pas à trouver le nom qui lui irait à ravir...Et je voudrais que ce soit mon fils adoré qui trouve ce nom.. . Est ce que cela te plairait, Reever ?

Elle vit le sourire radieux de l'enfant se dessiner sur ses lèvres ainsi que la peur de mal faire de l'enfant illuminer son regard et sut avant même qu'il ne le dise qu'elle était sa réponse, à quel point il appréciait l'honneur qu'elle lui laissait mais en même temps le craignait. Et en retour elle sourit plus encore en s'exclamant, laissant transparaître toute sa confiance en lui :

-Ce que tu proposeras ne pourra être que beau car venant de toi, chéri. Je le sais du plus profond de mon cœur.

L'enfant eut un sourire bien moins inquiet, réchauffé par la confiance de sa mère qu'elle avait tenté d'insuffler en son âme, avant de prendre un air réfléchi attendrissant au plus haut point sa mère de par le sérieux affiché par un si jeune garçon :

-Déjà il lui faut un nom unique, bien à elle, que personne n'ai jamais porté en ce monde. Pour montrer à quel point elle est unique en celui-ci et nous ai précieuse.

-Cela restreint considérablement le choix Nota amusée sa mère.

-Peut être mais cela sera sincère. Empli de tout ce que l'on ressent pour elle au contraire de ces noms toujours remplis de connotations plus vielles que nous tous. A quel point elle est précieuse et vaut plus que tout autre, à quel point elle est notre petit déesse à nous » commenta innocemment Reever la faisant sourire en lui montrant à quel point ses mots récents avaient déjà imprégnés son fils et face à la maturité dont faisait encore preuve son enfant et qui parfois l'effrayait comme si le temps lui dérobait déjà son enfant.

Avant qu'il ne baisse le regard et ne contemple doucement le gentil minois de l'enfant qui s'était assoupi entre ses bras comme remplie de confiance et d'amour au point de se montrer faible face aux être les plus importants de sa vie comme cherchant son assentiment ou cherchant quelque chose en elle qui lui donnerait son nom avant de murmurer doucement l'air totalement hypnotisé par la lente respiration de l'enfant entre ses bras :

« Elyon...

-Cela me paraît un très joli nom même si cela existe déjà car chez les juifs, chez un des noms pour désigner le Seigneur et qui se traduit par suprême Commenta gentiment sa mère.

-Comme une petite déesse » sourit doucement son frère en retour, ne voyant pas ce nom comme une prétention comme tant d'autres adultes auraient pu s'en indigner mais empli entièrement de son affection démesurée à l'enfant et qui par extension ôte à son âme toute apparence de prétention en son nom déposant doucement l'enfançon à présent en son berceau. Et comme une petite déesse encore fragile et assoupie elle trônait à présent en son lit, la petite enfant que son fils nommait Elyon, comme heureuse de l'attention que lui avait accordé son frère, de ce nom qu'elle recevait de lui en trace de vie qu'elle recevait en plus des bras des on frère et son regard et qui peut être lui apporterait comme elle l'espérait naïvement elle le savait à la perfection, un contre sort à son destin maudit car venant d'une part emplie d'autre chose que cette malédiction, celui capable de briser l'impossible...

Et puis tout doucement son fils recula, comme à regrets avant de s'exclamer :

« Je pense que je devrais vous laisser vous reposer. Tu as tellement l'air épuisée maman et de souffrir... Mais je voulais juste te dire... Tout ira bien, maman je le jure. Je t'aiderais du mieux que je peux, d'accord ? »

Ce sourire rayonnant pénétra son cœur jusqu'au tréfonds de son âme, renforçant encore plus sa culpabilité à l'idée de l'abandonner quand lui offrait son aide comme un brave petit garçon désireux d'empêcher sa mère de s'inquiéter car percevant sa peur malgré sa volonté de se dissimuler et amena des larmes à ses yeux, la rendant muette ne pouvant qu'acquiescer face à ce sourire tout en sachant avec déchirement qu'elle allait devoir refuser son aide si elle voulait sauver son enfant. Et puis subitement il sursauta semblant se rappeler de quelque chose avant de farfouiller dans sa poche avant d'en sortir doucement une petite sculpture en bois peinte en noire mais dont les yeux brillait d'un bel azur représentant un oiseau, les ailes déployées, semblant sur le point de s'envoler au loin avec une queue immense et semblant faite d'étoffe ondulant dans le vent avec grâce qu'il tendit vers elle avec un léger sourire un peu gêné en s'exclamant doucement :

« Je sais qu'elle n'est pas parfaite... Et je sais qu'elle ne pourra pas jouer avec elle avant longtemps... Mais tu pourrais peut être lui garder pour plus tard.. Si je la garde moi, j'ai toutes les chances de la perdre par inadvertance...Mais je l'ai faite pour ma sœur... Pour que quand elle soit triste, elle se rappelle en la contemplant que quelqu'un pense à elle quelque part, qu'elle n'est jamais seule, pour lui dire que quelqu'un veille sur elle, et que même en notre absence, que quelqu'un même si ce n'est qu un jouet veille sur elle. Je ne peux pas réunir et créer la perfection mais lui donner tout mon amour de grand frère, je peux. Lui dire que je l'aimais quoi qu'il arrive à jamais, que je l'aime déjà, je peux. »

Et il déposa la petite sculpture dans la main de sa mère ébranlée et touchée au plus profonde de son âme face à la profondeur de l'affection de son frère, et mesurant en son âme toute l'ironie d'une telle situation, lui qui semblait vouloir qu'elle garda trace de lui comme sachant qu'elle serait un jour séparée de son grand frère, que quelque chose de lui veilla sur elle tout en sachant qu'un jouet ne le pourrait jamais et qu'il ne marcherait qu'en écho d'autre chose, avant de s'enfuir, comme paralysé par sa gêne, par son sentiment d'imperfection qui d'ailleurs était hautement stupide, au vu de la manière parfaite et douce dont il avait taillé le bois pour figurer cet oiseau semblant tout droit sortir venu d'un de ces contes féeriques comme une douce manière d'apporter la beauté à ce monde pour l'enfant assoupie. Il ne manquait que la vie à cet oiseau pour qu'il soit parfait. Peut être était-ce là ce que recherchait Reever par ce biais...Mais c'était impossible, du moi...

Subitement dans sa paume tendue, l'oiseau agita ses ailes, déposant un regard sur elle qui à présent n'était plus de peinture, mais un regard bleu pénétrant empli de vie qu'il déposa avec curiosité sur son visage, tandis que contre ses doigts elle sentait le contact délicat des plumes ouvragées de sa queue et les serres de ses pattes avant qu'il ne s'envola en pure harmonie de noir de ses plumes et de sa queue pour se déposer le berceau de l'enfant en un doux veilleur sur son sommet comme son créateur l'avait crée pour, et y lançant un note mélodieuse et heureuse qui emplit l'espace comme témoin herbeux de la vie qui à présent courrait en ses veines par on ne savait quel miracle. Mais qu'elle comprenait, elle, savait. Et qui lui fit esquisser un sourire. Il était ce pourquoi elle devait se battre. La vie qu'ils lui tueraient. Si elle avait douté à présent, elle ne doutait plus. Elle savait qu'elle devait le sauver, qu'importe ce que cela leur coûteraient à toute deux. Surtout qu'à présent, une part de lui ne les quitteraient plus jamais. Il était le salut de l'enfant qui dormait et qui pourrait peut être la sauver, comme son frère le voulait, comme elle commençait à le réaliser en elle-même. Elle sourit plus encore.

Elle savait ce qu'elle avait à faire.

**Et voilà le prologue de cette fic terminée ^^ (très court, cinq pages comme annoncée plus haut ) et empli de mystère et de paranormal. Pourquoi l'oiseau est devenu vivant ? Que sont ses malédictions, ces Svetlana , ces Ravensfate ? Ha ha.. Comme d'hab j'aime le mystère et le paranormal... On va finir par croire que c'est ma marque de fabrique XD Et c'est.. très juste XD Et Donc ici Reev' a une sœur (j'ai toujours rêvé d'user de ce surnom débile alors autant le faire là ) qu'il va perdre de vue.. Bien ou non, vous verrez par la suite...**

**A quoi vous attendre par la suite ? Un retour dans le présent. (déjà ). La venue d'un perso qui très embêtant pour un de nos persos et.. le reste vous verrez.. quand je l'ignore mais vous verrez ^^ (probablement après The Forbidden Memories of their Bloods puisque cette fic a introduit son prologue là où elle n'aurait pas du.. ah cruelle muse d'inspiration...)**

**Voilà et review peut être ? ^^**


End file.
